Stress is a major factor in modern times. Many efforts are made to reduce stress. It is well settled in the field of psychiatry and psychology that one of the primary methods of reducing stress is for a person to become more acquainted with oneself, and to learn how to enjoy oneself, and then to learn how to enjoy being that person. It is always desirable to simplify one or more those procedures by making a game out of one or more of them.
Many board games do exist for that purpose. However, these board games do not have a certain flexibility, and, therefore, do not provide the variety that comss with life. It is desirable therefore to have a board game that can have some flexibility much as a state of a person's life does.